The Black Dahlia
Prologue Two large Nightwing scientists tinkered near a pulsing purple egg in a glass cylinder. One grabbed a syringe full of a glowing deep purple fluid and injected into the egg. "And we've added the last bit of mandatory DNA modifications. Helixbreaker, what was in that syringe, if you don't mind me asking?" The blue Nightwing looked at her, his white lab coat twitching slightly. "Genetics from an extinct animal. The Boss won't tell us what kind." He turned back to his work. Helixbreaker's nose flared. "Chromosome, do not tell anyone you know that. The Black Dahlia is a top secret mission and it'll be our lives if anything slips about it." The egg began to pulse harder, streams of purple light flooding from it. A muffled growl came from underneath the soft shell. A black Nightwing looked over the hanging balcony, suspended by two metal bars. He had odd triangular glasses and a creepy glint in his sickly yellow eyes. Chromosome and Helixbreaker looked up at him. "Greetings, Cylis." The silver-bellied dragon didn't respond. "How are my projects, Helixbreaker." His voice was cold and calculating, sounding like ice shards splintering against stone. Chromosome leaned in closer to Helixbreaker's head. "Projects? There's more than one?" "I asked you a question." Cylis snapped, still half consumed in shadow. "F-Fine sir." Helixbreaker responded. "The Black Dahlia is nearly ready." Cylis's eyes transitioned to the egg, a puddle of purple goo forming under it. A sly smile crept onto his face. "Then you can be it's first food source. It's hatching now." "What?" Chromosome blurted out as she looked up at the platform. A deep purple talon burst through the egg's leathery shell. It was lined with paler scales and tipped with dangerous black claws, one bigger than the rest. "You can't do that!" Helixbreaker growled. Cylis merely smiled at him. A tail with several feather-like appendages appeared through the shell, accompanying the talon. Two front legs kicked through the rubbery prison, each lined with feathers forming a wing-like shape. The machine holding the egg began to malfunction as the dragonet began to pull itself out. Chromosome rushed over to the machine, desperately trying to fix the unknown problem. A spark of black electricity flashed in front of her, detonating the machine in a massive fireball. Helixbreaker's eyes widened as Chromosome's body hit the ground, scorched and dead. Claws clicked against the stone floor, hidden in the plume of black smoke. A snarl came from the dark veil. Cylis's meticulous smile returned. "There she is." A large purple, bipedal dragon was revealed as the smoke cleared. A crest of feathers lined along her head, giving the impression of nonexistent horns . Her icy blue eyes were fixed on Helixbreaker. She held her tiny front talons close to her chest, a low, intimidating growl created in her throat. More of the same creatures, all in different colors appeared from the empty space behind The Black Dahlia, each with the same black claws and bipedal figure. The Black Dahlia looked back at them, then returning her attention to Helixbreaker. She was significantly larger than them, by about three feet. She gave a raspy, grated roar filled with a primal sounding snarl as she charged at the blue Nightwing, her army in tow behind her. Helixbreaker screamed as he ran to the metal door a few steps behind him. He fumbled for the doorknob and pulled it. It was bolted shut. He turned around to see the bizarre dragons swarming around him in a half-circle. He panted heavily, looking back up at Cylis. The Black Dahlia surged forward, black lightning bolting from her jaws. It cracked against Helixbreaker's leg, sending him crumpling to the ground, a screech of pain filling the air. "Enough, Dahlia." The purple dragon's head flicked up to look at Cylis. She growled, her blue eyes narrowing into slits. With a click, the door unlatched and Helixbreaker scrambled out, slamming it behind him. A gurgled, sputtered sound escaped Dahlia's throat, like attempted speech. She followed up with a growl. The rest echoed her. Cylis grinned as several armored dragons entered the room, wielding spears. The bipedal dragons were forced backwards, into tiny glass cages with metal doors that promptly shut as a dragon entered. Sparks licked at The Black Dahlia's lips as she snarled viciously at Cylis. Cylis retreated into the shadows, disappearing into a doorway. "Good, my little murder machine. Very good." Chapter One Black claws grated against the stone wall of the bowl-like arena in the rainforest. A primal roar filled the air as Dahlia scrambled up the steep wall, tumbling back down. Cylis appeared over the side of the pit. He looked down at the dragons below. He hopped up onto the metal cage above the hole, still looking down. "Helixbreaker, bring it in." Helixbreaker pushed the large cage forward, attaching it to the door of the metal bars. Releasing the latch, the cage flew open and several cows stumbled out into the pit. The Black Dahlia called to the other dragons as they appeared from behind the thick brush of the pit. Two large dragons, one blue and one black, charged forward, grabbing a cow each and making quick work of them. Dahlia ran up to two more of the cows, which had now begun to run, and kicked at them with her back legs, her enlarged claw slashing their necks. They fell dead in minutes. Cylis smiled from atop the cage. "Very impressive." he said to himself. Dahlia's head flicked upward from the cow's corpse, her deep purple face slathered with blood. Sparks flickered from her nose as she let loose a burst of electricity from her jaws, aimed directly at Cylis. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)